


Frames

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: He's never seen you wear glasses before, and he's gotta say, you look pretty good in them.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 100





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 6, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161517821212/could-i-get-scenarios-of-oikawa-noya-and-tanaka). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get scenarios of Oikawa, Noya and Tanaka seeing their s/o, who normally wear contact lenses, wearing their glasses infront of them for the first time?

“Tooru,” you called, sliding into Oikawa’s field of view as soon as he looked up from his phone. Whatever greeting he was going to say to you died on his lips as he took in your appearance.

You were wearing glasses. There was no other way to say it. It wasn’t as though he minded; it was just weird to see you in them. “What happened to your contacts?”

You touched the thick black frames self-consciously. “Oh, uh. I was running late this morning, and I didn’t have time to put them on.” You looked up at him shyly. “Do they look weird?”

Oikawa immediately said, “ _No!_ No, you look really cute! I swear! It was just a new thing!” Realizing that he basically shot out of his seat and was waving his arms around wildly, he schooled himself, scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

“You’re… Really cute, (Y/N),” he said, softly, but enough for you to hear.

You smiled widely and took his hand. “Thanks, Tooru,” You said. And then: “You’re really cute, too.”

The blush on Oikawa’s face as you both exited the classroom was as red as a tomato.


	2. Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 6, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161517821212/could-i-get-scenarios-of-oikawa-noya-and-tanaka). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get scenarios of Oikawa, Noya and Tanaka seeing their s/o, who normally wear contact lenses, wearing their glasses infront of them for the first time?

“ _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH_ ,” Nishinoya cried, “ _Babe—you’re so cute!_ ”

You giggled. “Thank you, Yuu.”

Nishinoya leaned on his desk to get closer to you—unbelievably close, actually—to get a good look at the frames, instead of, say, asking to check them out, like a less hyperactive human would do. “How do they feel? Did you get dizzy? How long did it take to get them?” He asked questions in rapid-fire speed, you could hardly get an answer in before he went on to the next question.

You didn’t mind. You two have been together since the beginning of the year, and have known each other for long before then; you were used to Nishinoya’s hyperactive tendencies, and it was honestly pretty funny and oddly comforting.

“They feel fine, Yuu. My prescription isn’t that high, so it’s been a breeze adjusting.” Nishinoya grinned and proceeded press on the arms of the glasses so they bobbed up and down in front of you. “ _Yuu!_ ” You laughed and tried to swat his hands away.

Nishinoya was laughing like mad, and though you got a bit dizzy, you forgave him and laughed along. Man, he was so adorable. You stood up from your seat and leaned on Nishinoya’s desk to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

He sat still for a second after you returned to your seat, but then immediately slapping a hand to the cheek you kissed and leaned back on his chair, almost falling into the desk behind him.

“( _Y/N)!_ That isn’t fair! You’re too cute!” he exclaimed, face absolutely flushed.


	3. Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on June 6, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161517821212/could-i-get-scenarios-of-oikawa-noya-and-tanaka). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get scenarios of Oikawa, Noya and Tanaka seeing their s/o, who normally wear contact lenses, wearing their glasses infront of them for the first time?

“Since when did you get glasses, (Y/N)?” Tanaka asked you as you both make your way to the rooftop for lunch.

“Oh, I’ve always had this pair, Ryuu. I just didn’t wear them until today.” Tanaka wasn’t letting slip what he thought about you wearing your old glasses. But then again, you didn’t tell him you used to wear glasses before switching to contacts, so maybe that was why he wasn’t reacting.

“You used to wear glasses?” he asked, incredulous.

“Yeah,” you affirmed, and opened the rooftop door. The cool breeze tickled your nose as you stepped out. “I stopped, like, two years ago, though.”

“Your eyesight went back to normal?” Tanaka sat on the floor and rummaged through the plastic convenience store bag for the onigiri he bought that morning.

“Nah, I wore contacts,” you replied.

Instantly, Tanaka’s head snapped towards you. “You wore contacts?!”

Eyes wide at the sudden exclamation, you nodded. “Yeah… You didn’t notice?”

“Uh-uh!”

“Ryuu, we’ve kissed so many times, and you haven’t noticed?”

“That’s because I close my eyes when I kiss you!”

You laughed loudly at his honest reply. “Well, I can’t really say anything because I close my eyes, too.”

Tanaka chuckled and started unwrapping the onigiri. “So why’d you switch back to glasses?”

“The contacts were becoming a pain to put in every morning. So I just decided to go the easy route and go back to glasses.” You paused a bit, cheeks and nose reddening, although whether it was from the cold wind or something else, Tanaka didn’t know. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah, of course! You look really cute.” He leaned in and kissed the tip of your nose. “You should keep these ones.”


End file.
